


30 day writing challenge for the CubeSMP server(+well known friends of members)

by psychotia



Category: TheCubeSMP
Genre: #Bayani's Jawline, 30 day writing challenge, Bayani being a Bayani, Devon's voice is so gorgeous!, F/M, Graser being a goof, M/M, Multi, No Smut!!!, Some making out and interruption from the 'damn cats', cute fluff, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotia/pseuds/psychotia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is Psychotia with my first story to publish on here! Well it's not really a story butttttt… yodo? This features the prompts of each day for the 30 period, I'm going try and update everyday. Wish me luck! And I swear if Graser sees this, I'm going to die happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Day 1

Holding hands

Straub and Vas held hands everywhere they went and in everything they did. If one of them had to go somewhere without the other; their hands would be lonely and cold. Like they were missing something. Bee would tease them about it whenever she saw them. They didn't mind of course. It was natural to them. Holding hands was a simple way to say 'I love you'. *~*~*~*~*~*

 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I know this is late, I'm sorry. Oh and I do use Graser10cpMC's real name it's Zachary, or just Zach for short. I know everyone's name's except for Vas and Bee. So yeah, "Spring Bitches"

** Day 2 **

_**2) Cuddling somewhere** _

 

   Liam loved to cuddle with his robot. Graser wasn't actually a robot but that was how he met him. On YouTube, meeting Graser and Think through Grape, and then the others. The goofy laugh and the way the man was always happy but he could still be serious at the same time. But his favorite part about moving out of his home and moving to Canada, was that he could see his boyfriend everyday. And cuddle him everyday. They made it a goal to have a spot to cuddle in every single room. "What'cha thinking about Hbomb?" Zach asked. "For the millionth time call me Liam. And I'm thinking about where we can cuddle in the kitchen." "We could get rid of the stove." "No Zach. We're not getting rid of the stove."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't updated but I have the 4 days I missed done! So yeah, enjoy the multitude of updates in the next couple of minutes!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, figured out how to use this thingy, also don't be afraid to give me feedback! Or contact me if you need a beta! I'm sort of a Grammar Nazi. Love ya!

**Day 3**

_**3) Gaming/watching a movie** _

      "What movie do you wanna watch?" Jordan asked, sitting down next to Liam. "Um, either the Avengers or Gravity." Liam answered without really looking up at his boyfriend. "Okay Gravity because you still haven't watched it yet." Liam wiped away a tear and looked over at Jordan. He smiled when he saw that he was asleep. Sighing the Chicagonite picked up his younger boyfriend and threw him over his shoulder. "Can we cuddle?" Jordan asked drowsily. "Sure. Say, bye bye." Liam replied. "Bye, bye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

**_4) On a date- VasberryJam_ **

  Vas smiled at Straub's adorable behavior. The young man was always doing something weird. Since he had moved out of his parent's place, they could have a little bit more privacy. But it wasn't the same. He wanted to be able to hold Straub and cuddle with him. Go on dates and see movies together. Vas was interrupted from his thoughts when his phone rang. At the same time there was a knock on the door. He decided to answer his phone first. "Hey Vas." "Hey babe. The pizza just got here. Want to have a Skype date?" "Nah, I'm thinking about something much better." Vas opened the door. With his phone to his ear and the pizza box in the other hand; Mitchell stood with an ear to ear grin in front of his boyfriend. "Hey babe, wanna share the pizza?" Vas dropped his phone. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I really don't know what to say in these. If you liked it and want more please touch Dat kudos button and I'll see you later!


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

**_5) Kissing_ **

Jordan smiled at his boyfriend who sat across from him. "What?" Graser asked curiously, confused why Jordan was staring at him. "Nothing. You're just too adorable when you're concentrating." "And you used to say I was ugly." The robot loving man joked. "Oh just shut up and kiss me." The builder straddled him and pulling him into a kiss. Graser loved kissing Bayani. Whether they were making out or just quick pecks, Graser made sure to put as much love in them as he could. Bayani loved the way Graser's eyes fluttered shut when he kissed him; like it was their first kiss all over again. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grayani FTW!! So yeah, Dunz forget to touch Dat kudos button and I'll see y'all later


	6. Day 6

Day 6 

6) Wearing each others’ clothes

Zach slipped on Jordan's stripped sweater. It was a tad too big on his skinny frame and the sleeves were way far over his hands. He missed his silly American boyfriend; whenever Jordan left on a trip, the Canadian would curl up in one of his boyfriend's sweaters. He could smell his boyfriend and pretend that Bayani was there cuddling him. He inhaled the musky scent and sighed, content. 

"Zach? Babe, I'm home." Jordan called walking through the house. He stopped and smiled when he found his boyfriend curled up on the sofa in his sweater with his laptop open.   
"C'mere guy, let's get you to bed." Jordan picked up Zach, who stirred in his arms.   
"D'aw did the little robot miss me?" The younger asked jokingly.   
"Shuddup Bayanidood." Graser mumbled and curled into his boyfriend's chest. While it was nice wearing Jordan's sweaters; nothing compared to his beautiful body and strong arms.   
"Y'know you look really sexy in this sweater Zachary." Jordan growled.   
"Well not everyone can be as good looking as me babe."

^~^~^~^~^~^


	7. Day 7

Day 7 

7) Cosplaying GraGra 

Zach smoothed out his robot costume and smiled. Having a Halloween party was the best idea ever. They invited all of the members of the Cube for their first meet up. He figured that no one would actually wear their skins as costumes. 

Sean smiled and fondly mussed his hair. There, his outfit was perfect. This was his greatest idea ever. He dressed up to match his skin perfectly. 

The two walked in and saw the other wearing their skins. Sean had to admit. Graser's was pretty good. He even had an antenna on the side of his head.   
"Hey babe. Looks like we do think alike after all." Sean murmured in his boyfriend's ear.   
"Shut up and let me kiss you."

 

~^~^~^~^~^


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8:Shopping -or- In which butts are for unmentionable things done in the bedroom, and online shopping lets Graser get away with stuff

Day 8

8) Shopping

"Ooh can we get some rollerblades?" Graser asked excitedly.   
"No we're not letting you get hurt." Hbomb and Bayani scolded the older man.   
"But!"  
"Butts are for sitting and the unmentionable things we do in the bedroom." Jordan scolded.   
"Fineeee." The robot lover muttered. 

After double checking that his boys weren't in the house; Graser pulled out the rollerblades he ordered online. Online shopping is just as good as physical shopping. If not, better. He could get away with things more often.

~^~^~^~^~^


	9. Day 9

Day 9 

9) Hanging out with friends

Straub curled up next to Vas, listening to Bee's silly stories. The Australian male loved listening to his partner's breathing while his best friend told him about her adventures.   
"H then proceeded to try to kiss Bayani. It was so funny when Graser came in and saw H all over his boyfriend."   
"I bet. Graser definitely seems like a possessive boyfriend." Vas commented. He was a possessive boyfriend too. If anyone tried flirting with him, he would get extremely angry.   
Shaking his head, Vas continued to listen to Bee's silly stories. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^


	10. Day 10

Day 10 

10) With animal ears-Gboyani

Graser purred as Liam scratched his black and white cat ears.   
"Hey babes I brought us some food." Jordan's voice floated from the entrance of the cave.  
"Ooh! Food!" Zach jumped up excited, disturbing his other boyfriend.   
"Pizza!" The human-cat hybrid squealed taking a slice of the aforementioned food.   
"Thanks for disturbing him. He was almost asleep." Liam grumbled, pecking his wolf hybrid boyfriend's cheek.   
"My pleasure babe." The wolf teased the Shepard hybrid.   
Zach looked up at his boyfriends. They were both so protective of him. He loved them so much.   
"Zach? What'cha thinking about?" Jordan asked, sitting next to the smaller one.   
"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you two." He purred and curled up next to him.   
"Hey, do I get to cuddle?"   
"Nope." Zach giggled pulling Liam down and wrapping his tail around him. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^


	11. Day 11

Day 11

11) Wearing kigurumis-Gboyani 

Zach grinned when he saw his boyfriends in cat kigurmis.   
"What are you doing silly kitties?" He asked.   
"Zach, do you know what today is?" Liam asked seriously.   
"Umm the twenty seventh of March?"   
"No, it's our anniversary! Happy one year!" Jordan burst out giggling.   
"Yeah what he said, now put on your kugurmi." Liam instructed, pulling out the black and white cat kugurmi. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the smut day… sorry if its bad.

Day 12

12) Making out (nsfw)

Graser leaned in Bayani's touch. The moans the builder emitted were so hot. They turned the robot on so much.   
Swiping his tongue along the lower lip of his partner, he bit and tugged Bayani's mouth open.   
"Oh god. So good. So, so good. Mmhh, you taste so good Graser."   
"Mrrrrrrrow." The couple broke apart to see their cats Marley and Sam sitting on the floor looking up at them expectantly.   
"Damn cats." Jordan grumbled. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^


	13. Day 13

Day 13

13) Eating ice cream- Grulio

"Um, one, double Rocky Road Sundae please." Sean ordered, turning to his boyfriend.   
"Is that okay with you Julio?"   
"Yes it's perfect babe." The brony rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.   
"You comfy?" Sean asked amused.   
"Yup, after this what're we going to do?"   
"I dunno, play some UHC or something."   
Sean flashed a brilliant smile at the cashier as he paid and took their sundae.   
"Oi, you got some ice cream on your nose." Julio whispered in his boyfriend's ear.   
"Hmm?"   
"Don't worry I got it." Julio kissed his nose, getting rid of the ice cream that had been there.   
"That was cheesy." Sean pouted.   
"Only for you babe."   
"Yeah, yeah shut up Mr. Freshman in high school."   
"Oi, I'm almost a sophomore!" Julio complained.   
"Yeah almost, still have to take those finals."   
"Just feed me some ice cream." Julio pouted, lips downturned in an adorable pout.   
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^


	14. Day 14

Day 14

14) Genderswapped- Grayani 

Jordan smiled when she saw her girlfriend's prank.   
'You've broken my heart so many times." She chuckled knowing that Lia most likely did the majority of the work while Zara goofed off.   
"Want to share a pizza?" Zara asked, watching as her girlfriend put the finishing touches on her new video.   
"Sure, can we play Assassin's Creed after?"   
Zara sighed and smiled.   
"The things I do for you Jordan. The things I do."   
"Because you love me."   
"Yeah, sure." Zara joked, pouncing on her girlfriend's bed.   
"Oi, don't you dare break my bed. I'm almost positive that my Dad knew why we needed a new bed."   
"Eww, gross."   
"Yes now don't you dare break that bed or we're never getting a water bed."   
"Awwww." Zara pouted. 

"So I guess you're going to show your face to everyone?" Zara asked swinging around on her chair.   
"Yup. Unless you want to show your face I suggest you get out babe."   
"Fine. See you later." Zara called walking out of the room. 

"Hey guys what's going on its Bayani here; and yup it's time for me to show my face. Tada!" She smiled lightly at the camera imagining all the fans reactions.   
"That's what it is; that's what I like; black and yellow."   
"Oh it's a wild Graser. Should we catch her in the act of doing something random?" Jordan asked the camera before picking it up and opening the door slowly.   
"Here we are in the middle of the wild Seattle apartments. It's time to find the rare and endangered Graser10cp."   
"Jordan stop making a fool of yourself in front of fans it's embarrassing."   
Jordan whipped around and made sure Zara's face could be seen clearly.   
"There you go you creepy fangirls and fanboys, go write your creepy fanfictions. Say bye bye Graser."   
"Bye bye."   
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^


	15. Day 15

Day 15 

15) In a different clothing style

Sean had to agree. His girlfriend definitely looked good in what she normally wore. But seeing her in a Bee costume was so cute!   
"Can I get out of this now?" Bee asked anxious to get back into her jeans and big hoodie.   
"Wait let me take a picture bæ!" Sean protested, pullin out his phone.   
"Don't you ever try to put me in something like that ever again." Bee scolded, slipping her oversized hoodie back on over her tee.   
"But you looked so adorable." Sean protested.   
"No Sean. I don't make you dress differently now do I?"   
"I guess. Come on then." 

~^~^~^~^~^~^


	16. Day 16

Day 16 

16) During their morning ritual(s) #Kiani 

Jordan and Will were two completely different people. Yet their morning rituals were perfectly synchronized.   
Jordan would wake up at seven in the morning and take a shower. After his shower he would go make breakfast. 

While he made breakfast, Will would get up and take his shower. He was always in his seat the minute Jordan put down his breakfast. 

On days where Jordan was sick, they'd cuddle in bed until Will got up and made him breakfast. The days where they didn't have school were the best. They could cuddle in bed for as long as they wanted. 

These were their morning rituals. They weren't always perfect but they didn't need to be. Not when they had each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	17. Day 17

Day 17

17) Spooning 

Bee curled up next to Jordan and smiled softly.   
"Hey bæ, fancy seeing you around here."   
"Shut up Jordan. And when are we going to tell everyone?"   
"When the fans get off my back about the ships." Jordan grumbled.   
"Kevin already said it in a livestream and besides you're too obvious."   
"Really Bee? I won't spoon with you if you're going to be this way."   
"Good on ya mate, now come here and snuggle with me! This bee needs to hibernate in the winter."   
"Sometimes I wonder why I love you."   
"Because I'd sting ya if you didn't."

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•


	18. Day 18

Day 18 

18) Doing something together

"What's a cute couple thing that you like to do?" Liam read the twitter answer off of his second monitor. 

"Um, go eat Chipotle?" He offered as a joke then shook his head.   
"I'm kidding guys, I think the cutest couple thing ever is doing something that you love to do." 

"Hey Zach what'cha doing?"   
"It's a secret babe."   
"But I wanna know!"   
"Zachary. Just shut up and give me a kiss bæ."   
"Do I have to?"   
"Yes."   
Liam smiled into the kiss as he remembered the question. He had the right answer.   
"Arguing together. Playfully, and lovingly. That's what we like to do together."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	19. Day 19

Day 19

19) In formal wear

Sean straightened his bow tie and turned to look at his boyfriend, who of course, did not know how to tie a bow tie.   
"Here, let me. Now we promised Stacy that we would not be late to her wedding." Grape scolded Graser.   
"We won't miss the wedding, don't worry. Besides we're best men so we can't anyways."   
"I know, but what if there's a traffic jam?"   
"You worry far too much, come on. Let's go."   
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	20. Day 20

Day 20

20) Dancing

"Hey Zach."  
"Yes Liam?"  
"Do you know how to dance?"  
"Modern day? No. Waltz? Yes. Why?"  
"My sister is getting married in a couple months and she wants me to learn the Waltz." Liam murmured, looking at the ground.  
"I'll teach you. First step is to place your hands in the correct positions."  
Zach moved Liam's right hand onto his shoulder, and his left hand on his waist.  
"Okay. Now what?"  
"Patience young man. I'm not letting you crush my feet so I'm leading you."  
Zach switched their hands so he was leading.  
"Now follow my lead." 

"Liam, your sister needs to know who your guest is."  
"Mom, I haven't even asked him yet."  
"Is it Zach?"  
"Yes Mom. Now go away."  
Liam didn't invited Zach and was now regretting it. Everyone and their partner seemed to be having a good time.  
"May I have this dance, my good sir?" A familiar voice asked in his ear.  
Liam looked up in shock.  
"Zach? What are you doing here?"  
"Your mother invited me. Now shut up and dance with me pretty boy."  
"Fine."  
*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
